


Shut Up and Be My Fake Boyfriend

by Miasen



Category: Naruto
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Fake/Pretend Relationship, Fluff, M/M, Roommates
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-19
Updated: 2020-09-19
Packaged: 2021-03-08 03:34:00
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,769
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26549053
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Miasen/pseuds/Miasen
Summary: Sasuke was desperate. Which was the only explanation why he would ever bring his slob of a roommate back to his parents and introduce him as his boyfriend. This was not going to go well.
Relationships: Uchiha Sasuke/Uzumaki Naruto
Comments: 59
Kudos: 472





	Shut Up and Be My Fake Boyfriend

“I’m gay,” Sasuke said in pure exasperation. Over the phone—in an attempt to shut his dad up — was maybe not the way he had planned to come out to his parents, but that just happened. 

At least it had the desired effect and his father did go quiet on the other side of the line, no more talk of how Sasuke had to work hard—as if Sasuke didn’t know that already and had top grades in all his classes—and how he had to be careful to only date respectable girls.

“Excuse me?” his father asked, hesitantly. 

“I said that I’m gay, so I won’t be dating any girls, respectable or not.”

More silence, then murmuring, and Sasuke was sure his father was relaying this new information to Sasuke’s mother who was no doubt listening in. 

“Ah, are you sure? This could just be a phase—”

“I know that I’m gay, have known since I was fourteen.”

“But you’ve never even talked about a boyfriend, I’m sure that if you dated girls then—”

“I have a boyfriend,” Sasuke said, not about to listen to his father try to explain that Sasuke only thought he was gay because he didn’t hook up with girls.

“Oh.” More mumbling on the other end, then a slightly louder, “Are you sure, Mikoto? Fine, fine. Your mother would like to meet this boyfriend. Will dinner on Friday work for both of you?”

Sasuke bristled. He wasn’t sure this was an actual invitation out of the goodness of their heart, or if this was some convoluted way to make sure Sasuke wasn't lying about having a boyfriend. “Sure, sounds great, father,” Sasuke said, a little too saccharine but he didn’t think his father caught his tone. 

“Good, good. See you around five then.”

Sasuke grunted and hung up, thoroughly annoyed. 

“Sooo, this is news to me.”

Sasuke snapped his head in the direction of Naruto, lying on his stomach on the bed across the room from Sasuke, an almost-decimated bag of Cheetos on the mattress in front of him, and a phone with Netflix running propped up next to it. 

Sasuke glared. 

Sadly, they’d been roommates for months and the glare wasn't as effective as it had been. Naruto just threw back another few Cheetos and then wiped off the orange powder on the back of his sweatpants, leaving an orange handprint on his ass. 

Charming. 

“Shut up, Naruto.” Sasuke resorted to words to get his point across. 

“Come one, you can’t spring this news on me and expect me to ignore it. What’s this about a boyfriend, are you keeping secrets from me? We’re roommates, I thought we shared everything. I mean, I even borrow your boxers.”

Sasuke’s eyebrow twitched. “You borrow what?” he asked, voice icy. 

Naruto grinned sheepishly, scratching at the back of his neck. “Uhm, nothing nothing, please forget I said that. But, anyway, who is this mysterious boyfriend of yours that I’m just now hearing about?”

“You know I don’t have a boyfriend. I just said that to shut him up,” Sasuke said, crossing his legs and letting his head thump back against the wall. 

“Sooo, that’ll be a fun dinner then.” 

Sasuke thumped his head back a little harder. “It just fell out, okay. I’ll figure it out.”

“Ya know, if you need a fake boyfriend you can just ask me. I’m always happy to help if it means I get free food out of it.”

Sasuke opened his eyes and peered over at Naruto, giving him a once over. His hair was a mess and probably hadn’t been washed in a couple of days. A big toe stuck out of a hole in his sock. There was a hole under one armpit of his t-shirt, and there was a pimple on the tip of his nose that needed to be popped. 

Sasuke scoffed. “I think I can do a little better than you, Naruto.”

Naruto just laughed, clearly not very offended. “Yeah, I’ll remember that when you come begging for my lovely self at your side. I’d make an awesome fake boyfriend, I’m just saying.”

“Dream on.”

***

Sasuke had been named both  _ Most Handsome _ and  _ Most Likely to Succeed _ in his high school yearbook, you wouldn’t think things had changed that much in college, but it was Thursday, and Sasuke still hadn’t found a date he could bring back home as his boyfriend and he was getting a little desperate. 

Sure, he could just come without one, claim his boyfriend had mysteriously gotten sick, but he was sure his father would only use that as proof that the boyfriend never existed at all. Which he technically didn’t, but still, his father didn’t need to know that.

He walked back into his dorm room, backpack hanging from one shoulder, going over his options and drawing up a blank. Naruto was already there, sitting on his bed, wearing the same sweatpants he had been wearing a few days ago, only now there were orange stains on the front as well. Sasuke’s nose scrunched up in disgust. He wanted to put a lighter to those pants and ban Cheetos from ever entering the room. It even smelled of it in here. Disgusting. 

Naruto was sitting on his phone playing some game with colourful blocks, his school books lying next to him, clearly forgotten. 

“Sasuke, hi!” he said, looking up from his phone and grinning. There was a chocolate stain next to his mouth. 

“Hi, Naruto. Working hard?” 

Naruto tossed away his phone, turning so he was sitting sideways on the bed, facing Sasuke. “Yup, finished the essay for next week already! But, tell me, how is your boyfriend doing?”

Naruto sounded way too pleased with himself. 

“Shut up.”

“That well, huh. Well, my offer still stands.”

Sasuke was about to shoot him down, but then he realised that it was Thursday night, and the chance of finding someone by tomorrow evening when he had classes all day was slim. Particularly since he had mentally gone through every one of his classmates and dismissed them all. Was he going to do this? Well, maybe it was just as well. It would piss his father up if he showed up with a slob, so it might not be the worst of ideas. 

“Naruto, I will punch you if you gloat,” Sasuke started, and he could see Naruto light up in glee.

“Oooh, what ever are you going to ask, I do wond—”

Sasuke cut him off. “Shut up, Naruto. Will you be my fake boyfriend tomorrow?”

Naruto threw his arms in the air, laughing. “Yes, I thought you’d never ask! Of course I will. What’s for dinner?”

Sasuke was regretting this already. 

***

Sasuke was rushing down the sidewalk, backpack slamming into his back with each step. The last class had drawn out, the professor ignoring the fact that it was supposed to end, and now Sasuke barely had time for a quick shower and a change before he had to leave for his parent’s house if he didn’t want to be late. And he was never late. 

Shit, he had not thought about that, Naruto was notoriously late, the chance that he would be ready on time was almost zero. Sasuke wouldn’t be surprised if he was still lying around on his bed, eating snacks and scrolling through Instagram or sending dumb selfies to Kiba on Snapchat. 

He ran up the stairs to their shared room, unlocked it and stepped inside, ready to yell at Naruto to get off his ass already when he froze, eyes growing wide. 

Naruto wasn’t lying on his bed in his stained sweats. No, he was leaning back against his desk, waiting for Sasuke. Gone were the sweats and the t-shirts with holes. Sasuke swallowed. 

Okay, so this was a thing.

Naruto had showered and done something with his hair because it was still a mess, but now it was a  _ deliberate  _ mess, sweeping off his forehead in a way that made the bright-blue of his eyes clearer than ever. 

The t-shirt had been switched for a white shirt, tight around the chest, sleeves rolled up to his elbows. There were zero stains on the charcoal slacks that clung to his thighs, putting them nicely on display, and he was even wearing leather shoes, shining with new polish. 

“Oh,” Sasuke said, staring.

Naruto pushed away from the desk, walking closer. Who would have known he had hidden a body like that underneath those baggy clothes. Was this a recent development, because with the way Naruto devoured snacks Sasuke was sure Naruto would have a bit of a potbelly, but the stomach underneath that slim-fitting shirt was tight as a washboard. 

“What’s wrong? Too overdressed for dinner?” Naruto said, throwing his arms out as if he needed to show off even more. 

“No, no, it’s… fine,” Sasuke said, and he hoped the heat in his cheeks didn’t show up as a blush. 

Naruto spun, and yes, there was his ass, tight and round in his slacks, very much on display with the shirt tucked in. Sasuke felt an overpowering need to lean in and touch it, but Naruto spun away again until he faced him. 

“Shouldn’t you change? We should probably leave soon,” Naruto said, and it took Sasuke a few beats to catch up, and he dragged himself away and into the shower. 

He had not expected that Naruto cleaned up quite that nicely. 

***

Mikoto adored Naruto. She was sold the moment Naruto handed over the flowers he had brought, smiling widely at her and complimenting both her and her home with a sincerity that could win anyone over. 

He had offered his elbow, and Mikoto had smiled as she curled her arm in it, and the two of them walked to the dining room, chatting like old friends. Sasuke and his father followed after, not saying anything. Sasuke was sure he could feel his father’s eyes on Naruto, assessing him. 

The most surprising thing about the evening was maybe the fact that Naruto, before they’d even gotten started on the main course, had won Sasuke’s father over as well. Sasuke was left staring between his supposed boyfriend and his parents, chatting like old friends. 

Sasuke’s mother and Naruto were sitting on one side of the table, and Sasuke’s father and Sasuke himself on the other. Naruto was sitting opposite Sasuke, and Sasuke kept finding himself looking at Naruto. Who knew that new clothes and some hair wax could change a person this much. It didn’t seem like that same guy at all. But Sasuke knew that Naruto’s eyes had been just as blue when he was wearing baggy t-shirts, and his smile was just as bright, so maybe it shouldn’t be this much of a surprise. 

Sasuke blinked as Naruto suddenly unbuttoned the topmost buttons of his shirt. He hadn’t paid attention to what Naruto and his mother had been talking about, but he couldn’t see what it would’ve been to have Naruto undressing right at the dinner table as the steak was being served. 

He stopped after two buttons though, slipping his hand inside, pulling out a blue crystal on a leather cord. “My aunt gave it to me! I never take it off. I have no idea if it’s worth anything, or if it’s just glass, but I think it’s pretty either way.”

Mikoto lifted the crystal with dainty fingers. “It matches your eyes,” she said, and Naruto grinned at her. 

Sasuke had seen the leather cord before, but never the crystal as it was always hidden behind Naruto’s clothes. It was the same bright blue as his eyes, but even the crystal didn’t have the same shine as Naruto’s eyes, didn’t have the life. 

Sasuke realised that he hadn’t even started eating, and dragged his gaze away from Naruto to dig into his food, but his mother’s voice interrupted him with his fork halfway to his mouth. 

“Sasuke, you’ve found a wonderful boyfriend. We approve, so you better take good care of him!”

Sasuke shoved the food in his mouth and nodded to not have to say anything. He hadn’t thought this through enough. Would he have to keep acting that Naruto was his boyfriend? How many family dinners would Naruto want to come to? Or would he have to fake a breakup eventually? How did one even do the whole fake boyfriend thing? Sasuke should have made a plan because he was starting to panic. 

“Oh, don’t worry, Sasuke treats me very well! He takes me out for dinner at all kinds of nice restaurants, and he even bought me roses last week!”

Naruto turned away from Mikoto, and as his eyes met Sasuke’s over the table he winked. “He spoils me rotten.”

Sasuke felt his cheeks warm and focused on his food again, barely tasting the beef as he ate. 

“Oh, you have to tell me how you met!” Mikoto said gleefully, and Sasuke all but choked on his food. 

“Oh! We’re roommates,” Naruto said as if he didn't notice Sasuke at all. How was Naruto this good at being a fake boyfriend, had he done this before? Was this a thing he did regularly? Did he have a string of fake boyfriends around to feed himself? Was this how he could sustain his Cheetos addiction?

“He couldn’t stand me at first, kept complaining because I didn’t pick up my clothes or listened to music too loud, you know, the usual. But I guess he just couldn’t resist my charm.” Naruto fluttered his eyelashes to laughter from Mikoto. 

“Who asked who out then?” 

Naruto grinned as if this was a story he loved to tell. “Oh, I did! He was too busy acting like he didn’t like me. And here I was, longing for his broody self, and all he did was complain about me.”

“Well, I’m glad you did! Sasuke has been alone for too long, he should have someone special in his life, and I’m glad he found someone like you.”

Naruto ducked his head, and Sasuke could swear there was a tinge of red on those tan cheeks. “I’m just glad to be in his life, Mrs Uchiha. He means a lot to me.”

Sasuke could swear he felt his heart jump in his chest. Naruto’s words sounded so sincere that Sasuke couldn’t understand how it was all a lie, and if he didn't know better he would have believed him immediately, no doubts. 

He shoved another piece of meat in his mouth, chewing slowly, eyes on Naruto, watching as he and his mother kept talking, clearly getting along well. 

A subtle cough to his side finally broke Sasuke out of his thoughts, and his eyes snapped to where his father was sitting, not having said a word all through the meal. 

“So, Naruto, what are you studying?” 

“Oh, I’m aiming to be a teacher. I had a teacher in middle school that meant a lot to me, it was because of him I stopped being a troublemaker and focused on schoolwork. I’ve always wanted to influence people like that, helping those that fall outside of the system get back on the right track.”

Mikoto full-on cooed. 

“Troublemaker, huh?” 

Of course Fugaku would latch onto those words.

“Yes, sir. I lost my parents young and grew up in foster homes. It wasn’t the best environment, and I acted up a lot. Mr Umino was the only one to see beyond the class clown act and see a kid who was just hurting a lot.”

Sasuke knew Naruto was an orphan. They’d been living together for months, so it had come up. Naruto was only able to attend college because he’d gotten a scholarship, no parents to save up for him. Sasuke had never given too much thought to how it would have been growing up in foster homes, and now he felt a bit sick. Here Naruto had gone through all this shit, and Sasuke hadn’t even cared enough to ask more. 

“Oh, I didn’t mean to ruin the mood. Please, keep eating. I am fine now, I’ve made a life for myself, and now I have Sasuke as well.”

Naruto turned to Sasuke and smiled so sincere his eyes sparkled with it. Sasuke felt like the biggest prick in the world. He smiled back, but it was forced. 

Soon enough the others moved on, but Sasuke kept finding himself staring at Naruto, barely registering when the main course was switched with dessert, and when Naruto asked him if he didn’t want the food he pushed the creme brulee over the table to him and Naruto grabbed it with glee, digging in. 

The plan had always been to stay for dinner and then head back to the dorms, but somehow Mikoto had used dessert to talk them into staying the night because she wanted to take Naruto out for brunch tomorrow, and Naruto had gleefully agreed. Probably excited at the prospect of more free food. Sasuke didn’t blame him, he had seen Naruto’s stockpile of ramen, he was probably stoked to eat anything that was actually nutritious.

By nine pm they were still sitting around the dining room table, food long since cleaned off. Naruto was talking to Sasuke’s parents while Sasuke was still mildly in shock. This evening was nothing going how he had anticipated. He felt tense, and finally he couldn’t take it anymore. “Can we be excused?” he asked. He never imagined a fake boyfriend being quite this stressful. 

“Oh, you two do whatever you kids want, your father and I will stay here a while longer.” 

Sasuke grabbed Naruto’s hand and started leading him to the stairways leading upstairs, and Naruto called out a pleasant thanks for the food and goodnight. 

Sasuke didn’t stop until they were in his old bedroom. It looked exactly how it had when he moved out. White walls with darker wainscoting. Heavy drapes to block out sunlight. A big bed with matching sheets. 

“I’m sorry,” he said, sitting down on the bottom of the bed. “This was a shitty idea.”

Naruto sat down next to him. “It’s fine, I enjoyed dinner a lot. The food was great and your mother is nice company.”

“I didn’t mean to use you, I’ll go downstairs and tell her everything, you won’t have to fake it anymore.”

Naruto’s hand was suddenly around his wrist. “Sasuke, it’s fine. You’re my friend, and I wanted to help. It’s not a bother at all. I got some great food and a nice conversation. Besides, it’s fun to see where you grew up.”

“You sure you’re fine? You don’t have to do this if you don’t want to. It’s not like I can keep dragging you to dinners pretending you are my boyfriend. We could, I don’t know, fake breakup whenever you get sick and tired of it.”

Naruto shook his head. “You think too much. Wanna watch a movie?” 

Naruto truly seemed unbothered, so Sasuke nodded, and soon they had Netflix pulled up on the TV across the room, Naruto scrolling through it looking for something to watch. Sasuke didn’t even complain when Naruto put on some mindless action movie Sasuke would normally not even touch with a ten-foot pole. 

“Hey, Sasuke, do you have a hoodie or something I can wear? The shirt is a little too tight, I haven’t used it since prom.”

“Uhm, sure.” Sasuke dug through his wardrobe, found a couple of hoodies, and then a couple of pairs of PJ pants as well. He’d brought his most used clothes to college with him, but the wardrobe situation in the dorm rooms was a little less spacious than back here, so he still had plenty of clothes hanging around. 

Naruto whooped and immediately rose to unbutton his shirt, and Sasuke knew he should look away right about now, but as more and more skin was exposed he found himself unable to, and oh boy, that was most definitely abs right there. Sasuke had always thought Naruto spent his days lazing about, but he had to have a secret gym membership or something because  _ damn _ . 

When the hoodie hid all the muscle Sasuke looked up and stared right into Naruto’s eyes, clearly having been caught ogling. Fuck. 

He turned around and quickly changed out of his clothes and into the hoodie and plaid pants, ignoring the feeling of eyes lingering on him. He was probably imagining it. 

In their comfy clothes, they crawled onto Sasuke’s bed, their backs against the headboard. It felt surprisingly intimate and for a second Sasuke wondered how this would be if they were dating for real, how it would be to bring Naruto home and crawl into bed with him and maybe snuggle together, and somehow the idea suddenly didn’t seem all that unappealing. Sasuke was sure he hadn’t been thinking thoughts like this before today, but something had changed, and he wasn’t sure why. It wasn’t just the fact that Naruto cleaned up real nice, but it was something about seeing him in a new light.

The movie was playing, and Sasuke had no idea what was going on, but there was currently a car chase, so someone had probably done something they shouldn’t have. 

For a while, he tried to pay attention, but it was hard because the movie was so bad, and he was so tuned in to Naruto sitting just an inch apart from him. He kept glancing at him out of the corner of his eye.

“Have you done this before?” he asked, words spilling before he was aware he was even considering talking.

“Watched a movie?”

“Done the whole fake dating thing.”

“Oh! No, you are my very first fake boyfriend. Taking my fake boyfriend virginity so to speak. Why?”

“It’s just. You seemed to take to it so easy. You didn’t stumble at all when mom asked about who asked out who. I hadn’t even thought about making a cover story for all that, but you came up with it at the drop of a hat.”

Naruto chuckled, turning a little on the bed so he was facing Sasuke. “It’s not so hard when it’s mostly true, you know. The best lies are always rooted in truth.”

“Oh, like how we are roommates and I complain about you a lot? Yeah, I guess, that makes sense.”

“Yeah, and also the whole me crushing on you and you not noticing part.”

“Huh.” Sasuke blinked.

“You keep saying you’re smart, but you are pretty oblivious.”

“Wait, what?”

“In case you hadn’t noticed you are extremely handsome, and apparently I have a soft spot for the whole brooding thing.”

“You, what? Are you joking with me now, because it’s not particularly funny.”

“Nah, I just got tired of you not noticing. Sasuke, I’m totally into you, and it doesn't have to change anything, I’ll still be your fake boyfriend and I probably still won’t pick up my clothes, but I kind of wanted you to know.”

“Oh.” 

“Anyways, let’s watch the movie, I wanna see if they all get out alive.”

Sasuke just nodded dumbly, trying to process what he’d just heard. Naruto was into him? When the heck had that happened, and how hadn’t Sasuke noticed at all? 

He glanced at Naruto, but Naruto was paying attention to the movie, so Sasuke’s gaze slid down. With the hoodie on he looked mostly like he did every day, just devoid of any food stains. Naruto was messy and loud, but still, Sasuke had never once wanted to switch roommates. Naruto was kind to a fault, funny and a great friend. He always seemed to know when Sasuke was getting caught in his own head and pulled him right out of the funk. 

Sasuke swallowed as he saw Naruto’s hand lying on the comforter in-between their bodies. His skin looked soft, and there were a ragged scar on the back of his hand, and next to Sasuke’s hand it looked bigger, and Sasuke suddenly imagined how it would look if they held hands, Sasuke’s slim fingers between Naruto’s, pale skin against tan, and before he knew it he’d nudged his hand just a little too the side, his little finger bumping against Naruto’s. 

He looked up at the TV-screen as if it had all been accidental, but Naruto didn’t move his hand, and Sasuke got a little braver, hooking his little finger over Naruto’s. 

When Naruto’s hand moved he knew he’d gone too far, but rather than pull away Naruto just turned his hand around, palm up, as if in invitation. Sasuke kept his gaze on the screen as he moved his hand, palm against palm, his fingers fitting into the space between Naruto’s fingers as if they belonged there. Naruto’s fingers curled around him, holding his hand softly, and Sasuke held his breath as electricity seemed to sing through him. 

Naruto’s thumb was slowly stroking against Sasuke’s, and the touch felt warm and comforting. 

For the rest of the movie, they stayed like that, hands intertwined, and Sasuke’s heart was beating in his throat for the whole time. It had never been like this with the guys he’d dated before. Naruto was his friend, and somehow that made it different, because he knew Naruto. Knew the sound of his snore, and knew how he looked when he laughed and knew that he’d do anything to pull Sasuke out of a funk, and fuck, did Sasuke  _ like  _ Naruto? 

He looked up at Naruto, and Naruto had tilted his head back, stretching his neck, and Sasuke saw the curve of his throat and the first thought zipping through his mind was how he wanted to put his mouth on that throat and suck a mark into it, and oh, yeah, that certainly sounded like he liked Naruto. 

“Hey, Naruto?” Sasuke asked, voice wavering a little. Naruto rolled his head to look at him, a soft smile on his lips. 

“Yeah?”

“Can I kiss you?” 

Naruto’s eyebrows shot up, and his eyes widened in surprise. “You… want to?”

“Yeah, I think I do.”

“Okay, yeah, then, please, kissing is a definite yes.” Naruto looked almost shy suddenly, and it was so endearing, and there was that blush again.

Sasuke leaned towards Naruto, the hand not curled up around Naruto’s palm going to his cheek, tilting his head up a little. Naruto looked at him, lips parted a little, his tongue darting out to wet them, and Sasuke could not look away, not until he leaned in and pressed a soft kiss to those plush lips. 

Naruto made a noise in his throat, a little desperate, and Sasuke kissed him again, a little firmer this time, lingering against the softness. 

“Sasuke, please,” Naruto said, voice low and unsure, and Sasuke pushed closer, kissing properly this time, and Naruto responded immediately, eager, and  _ oh _ . This was nothing like the stolen kisses back in high school when he was still deep in the closet, nor was it anything like those couple of dudes he’d semi-dated/hooked up with in college. Naruto kissed him like it was the one thing in the world he wanted more than anything, his hand coming up to gently cradle Sasuke’s cheek. 

When they pulled apart they were both breathing a little heavy, and when Sasuke looked at Naruto he was shocked to see a sheen of tears in Naruto’s eyes. 

“Naruto? What’s wrong? What did I do?” he grabbed Naruto’s cheeks with both hands, thumbs dragging underneath Naruto’s eyes to remove the twin tears. 

“I’m sorry, please ignore me,” Naruto muttered out, cheeks squished together. 

“No, please, tell me what’s wrong? 

“It’s just… a lot. I like you so much, and I know this is just… Okay, I don’t know what this is, and I just... I cry easily, okay?” 

Sasuke’s hands dropped from his cheeks, and Naruto wiped away the few tears clinging to his lashes. 

“I don’t know what this is either, but, Naruto, I think I’d like to do it again. Also the hand holding. And maybe take you out on a date?”

Naruto just stared at him. “You mean that?”

“Yeah, I do.”

“Then yes, I’d like that a lot.” Naruto was beaming, and it was doing things to Sasuke’s stomach, butterflies beating wildly. 

“Also, can I kiss you again?”

“Yes, please.”

Naruto’s lips were just as soft this time, and to himself Sasuke wondered if the next time he brought Naruto home it wouldn't be as a fake boyfriend, but a real one. He thought he wouldn’t mind that.

**Author's Note:**

> Sometimes all you need are some fluffy tropes! I hope you enjoyed. <3


End file.
